


Научился брать, научись отдавать

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Научился брать, научись отдавать.<br/>Автор: Тень РА<br/>Пейринг: СС/ГП<br/>Рейтинг: PG<br/>Жанр: слэш, ромас, флафф<br/>Предупреждения: АУ относительно канона. Не бечено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Научился брать, научись отдавать

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Научился брать, научись отдавать.  
> Автор: Тень РА  
> Пейринг: СС/ГП  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Жанр: слэш, ромас, флафф  
> Предупреждения: АУ относительно канона. Не бечено.

Научился брать, научись отдавать.

 

Будильник прыгал по кровати, издавая звуки, с помощью которых можно было бы запросто поднять армию инфери. Гарри с удовольствием смахнул его на пол и, откинув в сторону одеяло, со стоном сел. Потерев ладонями лицо, он с трудом открыл слипающиеся глаза.   
Темноту в спальне рассеивал лишь свет горящего в коридоре факела, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно закрытую дверь — за окном едва-едва серело.

Нет, ну какой садист придумал назначать тренировки в такую рань? 

Гарри встал и потянулся. Подхватив со стула пижамные штаны, он с горем пополам втиснулся в них и отправился на запах кофе. Шлепая босыми ногами по паркету, он спустился на первый этаж и свернул в кухню.

Северус стоял у плиты, увлеченно вчитываясь в потрепанный фолиант, свободной рукой помешивая булькающее перед ним варево. Гарри подошел к нему и, уткнувшись носом между острых лопаток, обтянутых белой рубашкой, обхватил руками за талию, смыкая пальцы на животе.

— Ошпаришь руки, — предостерег Северус и слегка прогнулся назад.

— Ммм... — Гарри повернул голову, притерся щекой к спине и нырнул ладонями под полы рубашки, касаясь теплой кожи на животе.

Мышцы под его пальцами заметно напряглись. Он улыбнулся и пригладил мягкую дорожку волос, утекающую под брючный ремень. Приникнув еще плотнее, каждым изгибом повторяя выпуклости и впадинки Северуса, Гарри тихонько вдохнул.

Всё-таки были кое-какие плюсы в таких ранних подъемах.

— Хочешь дам бодрящего? 

Гарри мотнул головой, веря, что Северус правильно его поймет.  
Он ненавидел разговаривать по утрам, но Северус с пониманием относился к этой его причуде. 

Гарри снова улыбнулся. Ему невероятно повезло с партнером. Хотя скажи ему кто лет десять назад, что он будет жить с Северусом Снейпом и дорожить каждой минутой проведенной вместе, он бы, не задумываясь, врезал безумцу. Теперь же, он без раздумий сломает челюсть любому, кто посмеет рискнуть их разлучить.

Северус шевельнулся, откладывая фолиант в сторону и накрывая ладонью его спрятанные под рубашкой пальцы, второй рукой продолжая методично водить по кругу.

Убаюканный мерным стуком сердца, Гарри выпал из реальности. А очнулся только тогда, когда Северус произнес «Nox», гася огонь под котлом.

Поднырнув под всё еще поднятую руку, он встал перед Северусом, близоруко щурясь: отмечая и залегшие под глазами глубокие тени и резче обозначившуюся морщинку над переносицей.

В последнее время Северус совсем не отдыхал, ложась позже него и вставая раньше. А всё эта мордредова конференция, на которую его даже не пригласили! Гарри понятия не имел, как его Северуса могли не позвать. По его мнению, это Северус оказал бы им честь, приняв приглашение.

— Выспался? — отведя в сторону непослушную челку, Северус коснулся губами знаменитого, но побледневшего за прошедшие восемь лет шрама.  
— Неа. Но ничего, скоро буду спать, сколько захочу. — Гарри обхватил Северуса за шею и увлек в поцелуй. 

Губы Северуса пахли кофе и марципанами — чудеснейшим сочетанием на свете. Улыбнувшись в поцелуй, Гарри с сожалением разомкнул объятия и отступил к столу — тело предательски среагировало даже на такую простую ласку, а время не стояло на месте. Следовало поспешить, если он не хотел последним явиться на поле.

Северус поставил перед ним кофе, тосты и джем, а сам сел напротив, сложив руки на столе, как прилежный первогодник.

— Гарри? — спустя пару минут позвал он, убирая одну руку со стола.

— Фто? — прожевывая тост, спросил тот.

Северус промолчал, а когда Гарри поднял взгляд, поспешно опустил глаза.

— Северус? — забеспокоился он, — что-то случилось?

Что могло произойти такого, о чем Северус затруднялся ему сообщить?  
Гарри еще больше занервничал, когда Северус бездумно принялся тереть предплечье, на котором находилась тёмная метка. Это всегда свидетельствовало только об одном — он был сильно взволнован.

— Северус?

— Нет, не случилось. То есть... — он вздохнул и на выдохе произнес: — Мне прислали приглашение на Венскую конференцию. 

Гарри пару раз моргнул, не в состоянии соотнести услышанное с очевидным нервным напряжением Северуса. А потом подскочил и, перегнувшись через стол, погладил его плечо. 

— Это же здорово! Я так рад за тебя!

Северус скупо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Всё еще улыбаясь от уха до уха, Гарри плюхнулся назад на стул.

— Так когда тебе нужно там быть?

— Двадцатого, Гарри.

— Здорово! В январе я уже буду свободен от контракта, и мы сможем устроить себе Венские каникулы... — к концу фразы его голос становился все тише, по мере того, как из стороны сторону двигался подбородок Северуса.

— Декабря. Через два дня. Мое выступление в три часа.

Гарри будто ледяным Агуаменти окатило. 

Но как же?.. Через два дня у него финальный матч. Северус никогда, ни единого разу не пропустил его матчи. А этот последний в его карьере и... у них было столько планов на вечер.

— А... — только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком. 

Одернув себя и обозвав сопливым мальчишкой, он с остервенением набросился на еду, надеясь затолкать мешающий дышать ком обратно.

— Гарри, если... я могу отказаться...

— Даже не думаю об этом! — вскинулся Гарри, повышая голос. — Ты так мечтал о ней. И... и я хочу, чтобы ты поехал и, наконец, поставил всех тех зазнаек на место! Не скрою, мне было бы приятно, если бы ты был среди зрителей, да что там! Ты же знаешь, как важно для меня твое присутствие? Но я не... ну, ты понимаешь? Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты упускал такой шанс.

Подкрепив свои слова улыбкой, он обошел стол и положил ладони на плечи Северусу, смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Я очень раз за тебя, правда. Я люблю тебя и горжусь тобой.

Лицо Северуса просветлело. Его глаза засверкали — на взгляд Гарри весьма подозрительно, — но Северус не позволил долго вглядываться в свое лицо. Притянув Гарри за талию, он прижался щекой к его обнаженной груди и тихо пробормотал что-то откровенно смахивающее на: «Мерлин, чем я его заслужил?».

Прикусив губу, Гарри сглотнул злополучный ком, и нежно пропустил тяжелые гладкие пряди на макушке Северуса сквозь пальцы.

Выступление Северуса в три. Финальный матч начинался в полтретьего.   
Значить, ему просто нужно поймать снитч за полчаса. Точнее, за двадцать минут, чтобы успеть переодеться и аппарировать в Вену.


End file.
